Hola Amigos
by miffy92
Summary: Tony brings surprises as he returns from Rota...Tiva family...might be Jibbs and McAbby...Please give it ago.. RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching season 4 rerun of NCIS the other day and this just came to me…I'm not so sure about the whole plot line…but do tell me how it is….and tell me if I should continue it….**

**IMPORTANT A/N**

**Kate dies in a car accident….**

**Tony doesn't take the undercover case and accepts Rota…**

Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo exited the elevator with his 4 year old daughter, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept peacefully in the arms of her father. He walked into the well known squad room and smiled as he realised a familiar face of his well known friend.

"Hello McGoo…how's the senior field agent position treating you" he said smiling.

"Tony…wh…wh....What are you doing here?" Tony was offered the position in Rota by Director Jenny Shepard and he had accepted; now 6 years later, he stood in his old office talking to his old friend.

"I've been transferred back…" he said smiling.

"That's great Tony. You look good even after six year" he said smiling at his friend. Tony frowned.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you McGee…" McGee was about to interrupted "…I'm a married man"

"You're married?" McGee asked clearly shocked.

"I'm married" he said nodding. Tony grinned "…and this here is my beautiful daughter Maya" McGee looked at him wide-eyed. McGee was about to say something when he realised that Gibbs had stopped in his track to look his old agent.

"Dinozzo" he asked uncertainly.

"The one and only boss" Tony turned around to address his old boss. Gibbs walked forward to shake his old agent's hand; Tony took it with a smile.

"Not your boss anymore Dinozzo; How are ya'?" Gibbs asked looking at the girl in Tony's hand.

"I'm good. Got married and got kids" he said when he realised that Gibbs was looking at his daughter. He adjusted Maya in his arms "This here is Maya". Gibbs nodded. "Listen I gotta go see the director…guess I'll see you around" with that he walked up the stairs and disappeared into the director's office.

"Did NOT expect that" McGee said as he looked after his old partner.

"Aha…I'm going to see Abby McGee…I wanna see that report" McGee nodded.

* * *

"Hello director" Tony said taking a seat.

"Hello Tony, how are you? How is Rota treating you?" she smiled

"Oh…couldn't be better, I have a beautiful wife and two amazing kids…I'm better than ever" Jenny smiled.

"How is she Tony?"

"Oh…she's just fine…she says hi and you are invited to dinner" Jenny nodded.

"Why'd you want me here Jenny?" Jenny sighed.

"All agents who have worked with you have given really good reports of you; I want you to lead a team. Gibbs is retiring in a month…I can't think of a better candidate than you"

"You want me to lead Gibbs…"

"Daddy…" a sleepy voice called him. Jenny smiled. Tony looked form Jenny to his daughter.

"Hey…you okay?"

"I want mommy" she said, her sleepy voice still coming through. Tony smiled and looked at Jenny.

"Can I call you and let you know?" Jenny nodded, "Bye Director"

"Bye Tony…tell her to come by"

"I will, come on Maya" with that he walked out, holding his daughter's hand.

Jenny never thought that she'd see the day Tony became a husband and a father. She was glad that he hadn't taken the La Granouie case. Tony had met her friend in Spain, fallen in love and got married, and now they had two children. She really hoped Tony would agree.

* * *

When Tony walked in to the squad room he was tackled by a hug that he had missed for 6 years. Abigail Scuito still was the same Abby with enough hyper to go around. McGee and Gibbs smirked

"Hey Abs, I missed you too" Tony smiled

"Tony, you're back, you're back, you're back…you are really back" Abby said "When Gibbs told me I didn't believe him at all…but you are here and you still look hot as you did six years ago. Gibbs says you have a daughter…can I see her, can I see her, can I see…" she was suddenly stopped as a hand clamped her mouth.

"How much Caf-Pow have you had Abby?" Abby grinned guiltily "…and yes you can see her" Maya had been hiding behind her father's leg afraid to come out as she saw her father being tackled by a crazy woman. "Maya…" she peeked out from behind him.

"Yes Daddy" she said quietly moving beside her father.

"These are my friends…" Tony said crouching beside her daughter.

"Hello" she smiled shy. The agents smiled.

"Hello…My name is Abby" Abby said crouching in front of her. Maya smiled. "She is so adorable…but she looks Middle Eastern" she said confused.

"Wife's Israeli Abby" he said smiling. "By the way you guys are invited to dinner at the Dinozzo residence, I'll text you guys the address"

"How'd you score an Israeli Tony?" McGee asked as he made his way forward to talk to Maya.

"Worked with her in case…and then…here we are" he said

"Hi…I'm McGee…used to work with your dad" Maya nodded, and looked at Gibbs.

"Daddy…who is he?" she said looking at the older agent.

"Oh that's Gibbs he is…?" Tony said standing up.

"Hello Maya…how are you?"

"I'm fine…and you?" she asked smiling politely. Gibbs looked down at Tony and back down at the little girl in front of him.

"Are you sure she is yours Dinozzo?" he asked smirking, Abby and McGee snickered.

"Funny Gibbs…wrong…but funny" He felt the ends of his trousers being tugged. He looked down to his daughter.

"Papa, quiero ir a la mama" she said again in Spanish, surprising the other agents. Tony looked at the other agents and laughed.

"Autorización, I' el venir de m" Tony said. "I guess I'll see you guys later…I'll text you the address…Bye guys" with that he was gone.

"Wow..." Abby said "He still looks hot…I should have moved on him faster" McGee and Gibbs laughed.

"He's married Abs" Gibbs said walking back to his desk.

"I know…and we weren't even invited" she said pouting as she stood in front his desk as McGee walked to his desk

"I'm sure he had his reason Abs" and they were going to find out the surprising details about his wife too.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Tony said opening the door to his new home followed by his daughter and he knew how much it annoyed the hell out of his wife.

"Tony, what have I told you about that? Hello my little angel" she said bending down to peck her daughter. "How was your day with daddy?"

She shrugged "I'm hungry" she said walking into the kitchen, Tony frowned.

"Hey!" he said gaining the attention of his wife, "Where's daddy's kiss" he said spreading his arms wide. She walked forward, snaking her arms around his head.

"Hello" she said before placing her lips on his, he responded with a little more passion.

"Mmmm…Hi" he said smiling. They were about to kiss again when…

"Moooommmmmyyyyy…stop kissing daddy, I'm hungry" Maya shouted from the kitchen. Tony followed his laughing wife into the kitchen.

"Where's Sarah Ziva" Tony asked leaning on the counter while she prepared food for their daughter.

"Asleep…she was asking for you and crying…not to mention the fact that I forgot where I packed pocoyo" Ziva said, she noted the thoughtful expression on her husband's face. "Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah…Jenny wants me to lead a team" Tony said as a smile spread his face as his daughter picked out the tomatoes from the sandwich behind her mother's back.

"That is great Tony…and Maya…you better eat those tomatoes" she said turning to look at her daughter, with a smile. Maya narrowed her eyes at her father, he always gave her away.

"It IS great…but it's Gibbs' team…I don't think I can match his success Ziva" Ziva moved in front of her husband, standing between his legs and resting her hands on his chest.

"Tony I have worked with you…even though it was only for a week; I saw commitment and determination in your eyes to solve that case. That is enough for you to succeed. Everyone has their own style of work…no one is the same Tony." She caressed his cheek before kissing him softly, earning a 'eeeww' from their daughter. "I am not telling you what to do, I am simply stating that you are capable of doing it"

"Mommy"

"Yes" she said turning to face her daughter.

"I met Daddy's friends today…there was a scary girl there"

"There was?" 

"Aha…she said her name was baby" Maya said as she took a bite form her last sandwich and giggled when a tomato slipped out.

"_Baby?"_ Ziva said as she looked at her husband, who was smiling, with furrowed eyebrow.

"Abby…she's a very hyper Go…" he was interrupted by a cry coming from across hall. "Sarah…I'll get her" She walked out of the kitchen.

"Who else did you meet?"

"Gibbs and…erm…someone else…I don't remember their name" she said as she handed her mother the plate, with tomatoes lying around. "That was very yummy"

"I would be yummier with the tomatoes Maya" Ziva said as her husband walked in with their 1 and a half year old daughter who kept on cooing 'dada' every so often, Ziva smiled.

"Are they all coming Tony?" she asked as she helped Maya off the stool.

"Who?" Ziva raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah…they are coming, gotta text the address. Thanks for reminding me" Tony repositioned Sarah in his hands. "Hello snuggle muffin…"

"Dada"

"Yes my princess" he said referring to the meaning of her name.

"Poco no" she sadly referring to her stuffed teddy

"I'm sure mommy will find it today…"

"No dada…No poco" Sarah said again

"I know but I will find it for you" Sarah snuggled into her father's neck. Tony carefully took his phone out before punching a few letters and sending the text, a few minutes later he received a text. "Jenny said she's not sure if she can make it…Director's board meeting at 6.00pm" Ziva nodded as she prepared to make dinner. "I'll put her in the playpen and take a shower" with that he walked out into the living room.

"Maya, I'm going to put Sarah in here…can you keep an eye on her for me?" Tony asked placing his daughter in the playpen

"Okay Daddy…I know where poco is" she said looking at him and smiling.

"You do…where is it?"

"In a box" Tony smiled.

"I should go and tell that to mommy" he walked back to the kitchen "Hey, I know where Poco is" he said smiling.

"Where Tony, you know she will not sleep without it tonight"

"In a box" that earned him a hard slap to the chest "Ow", He stood behind her, hands resting on her hips as his lips played on her neck. "I'm going to shower, you wanna keep me company"

"Toneeh, I have to cook…go shower" she said smiling, as she tilted her neck to the side.

"Fine…but we still have to check how comfortable the bed is." he said moving away from her.

"We slept on it last night" Ziva said to her husband who was walking away from her.

"Not the same Zee-Vah" he heard Ziva laugh as she got into the shower.

* * *

It was around 06.30pm when the doorbell rang, Tony peeked from the bedroom knowing that Maya was bound to open the door. Ziva was dressed in a casual, thin strap dress that was just above the knee. Tony wore one of his dress shirts, and jeans. Tony heard Maya greet his guests.

"Hello" Maya said in cheery voice.

"Hello" he heard a stern voice say. Tony quickly kissed Ziva before running out to greet Gibbs, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gibbs, C'mon in" he said as Maya ran into his bedroom. Gibbs took a seat on the couch.

"How old is she?" he said referring to Sarah who was in the playpen.

"1 and a half, Sarah" Tony said smiling "How are you Gibbs?"

"I'm good Dinozzo"

"Director says that you're retiring next month, had enough of this job?"

"Something like that" Gibbs said as he realised a woman enter the living room, Tony turned around to see his wife.

"Oh…hey, this is Gibbs, Gibbs…Ziva, my beautiful wife" Ziva smiled and shook the older agent's hand.

"I have heard much about you Agent Gibbs" she said smiling.

"I'm sure you have" Gibbs said smiling. Tony was right she was beautiful, with chocolate brown eyes, curly hair cascading down her shoulders and the olive skin that shone in the artificial light.

"Not from Tony…Jenny talks often of you" she said smirking.

"She does, does she?"

"Oh yes!" Gibbs was about to ask her how she knew the director of NCIS when Maya came running poco in her hands.

"Daddy, Mummy...look I find poco for Sarah" Maya said handing the toy to her sister.

"Poco Poco Poco" Sarah cooed from her playpen.

"Oh…thank god" the parents said together. Gibbs watched the family with a smile on his face.

"She won't sleep without it…I guess she was so tired, she actually slept _without _it last night and this afternoon" Tony explained to Gibbs. They continued their conversation, whilst Maya played with Sarah, this continued for about 10 minutes when the door bell rang. Tony was about to stand up when Ziva put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will get it Tony" she smiled and walked to the door. She opened the door to reveal a woman with black hair, really short skirt, red lipstick that brought out her polite smile and not to mention the chains and spikes that she wore. With her was a man, round face, wearing a polite smile and smart clothes. "Please…come on in" she said as she moved aside to let her guests in.

"Hi, Hello Gibbs, Hello Tony" Abby said taking a seat next to Gibbs on the couch, McGee too shared Hello's before taking a seat next to the Goth. Tony stood up from his place and snaked an arm though Ziva's waist.

"Guys this is Ziva, my wife" McGee looked shocked, Abby made her way towards Ziva, and hugged her; completely surprising Ziva. She patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm Abby and he, who is gawking at you, is McGee" Abby explained.

"You were expecting a blonde with big breasts yes?" she asked McGee, who was finding it difficult to speak "Trust me…I too thought Tony was that type of man" The other's laughed. Tony narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Thanks for that" Tony said, she smiled and kissed his cheek

"Mommy…uhm why is poco blue?" Maya asked her mother, looking at her expectantly.

"Because they made him blue"

"Why?"

"Erm…ask your father…he is better at that type of knowledge than me" _cop out_ she thought smiling smugly. This is what they did because, Maya would go on forever with the 'why' questions that she can think at the most random moment, like now. Abby smiled slightly at the couple.

"When did you guys get married?" Abby asked, Ziva caught on to the saddened voice and looked to Tony.

"We have been married almost 5 years Abby....July 5th 2005…it was not a big ceremony, it was done in haste; exchange of vows, rings and a kiss. You did not miss anything." Ziva said

Abby looked at her with raised eyebrows. How did she know what she was thinking, _maybe she's psychic_? Abby thought. Tony, Maya and Gibbs were engaged in their conversation about why poco was blue.

"Are you an NCIS agent too?" McGee asked. Ziva laughed.

"No…I am not. Why do you ask?"

"Tony said that you guys met at work" Ziva smiled, and turned to look at Sarah who was calling for her mother.

"Excuse me…What is it my little princess?" Ziva said picking Sarah up.

"Poco…blue" she looked at her mother expectantly. Ziva laughed before answering.

"Yes she is blue…I'm sure Maya will tell you later why that is. I'm sorry McGee…yes we did meet at work, but not the same work…

"No it was not…" Tony said interrupting the conversation. "She is the daughter of Mossad Director Eli David; he is one hell of a guy I'll tell you. She was Mossad too…can kick your ass in 10 seconds flat…

"Yours too Tony…" Ziva added with a grin, Tony looked at her with a smirk.

"And…you'll be dead before you know it. We were working on taking down a terrorist cell; a Mossad agent who'd gone rogue was selling intelligence ends up killing a navy guy. So we were partnered up for a week and now…" he said smiling at his wife "partners for life" Ziva smiled shyly before walking into the kitchen. The three guests stared at the grinning agent "What?"

"You married a _Mossad officer_ Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked the question the other two were thinking of.

"Yeah…she left Mossad about two years ago. Now she is just a house wife." Tony said smiling.

"I still don't understand why she'd marry you? I mean…you were never committed Tony" McGee said, earning head slap from his boss. Tony laughed.

"Love can change a man McGee" The other three stared at the agent, he had changed so much. He was now a husband and a father. They never thought they'd see this day, Jenny's thoughts played in their heads.

"Tony, can you take Sarah please? I'd like to set the table and she will not budge" Ziva called form the kitchen.

"Excuse me guys" Tony walked into the kitchen and took Sarah from Ziva and kissed Ziva lovingly, to which she responded. She pulled away and looked at him; surprised.

"I love you" he said, Ziva smiled.

"I love you too Tony, but I must ask; what brought this on?" Ziva asked with giggle as Sarah kept planting kisses on her father cheek.

"Can't I tell my wife I love her" Tony asked, Ziva was about to respond when Abby walked in.

"Hi, can I help?" Tony walked out looking back to smile at his wife, that smile always made her heart flutter. She pulled herself together before answering Abby.

"Of Course" She said.

* * *

After Dinner, Maya had fallen asleep on Gibbs' leg. She had grown fond of the team soon, she was like her mother; quite but alert. The team had gotten along with the Dinozzos just fine. They had come to realise that Ziva was just like any other person, just with history of Mossad.

Now Tony lay in bed waiting for his wife to put Sarah to bed. She had been up and alert all through dinner, she was bound to be tired. Ziva returned about half an hour later, and saw her husband still awake.

"You are not asleep Tony?" she said as she stepped out of her dress and slipped on a pair of pyjama trousers and a vest, he bit his bottom lip and smiled at the image in front of him. Two kids and she still looked like she did six years ago, slim and sexy. "That is what I thought" she said noticing his expression, she said sliding in beside him.

"Weren't we going to check the comfort of the bed?" he said to his wife, whose back was to him. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"I am coming with you tomorrow to NCIS" she said

"Sure…can we check the comfort of the bed now?" she shook her head. "Why not?" Tony asked. She bit her lips.

"I'm Pregnant" Tony eyes widened and he grinned, he was on a roll "as you know I'm never late…I just checked this evening…it could be an error" she explained. He stared at her before grabbing her head and kissing her hard, she pulled away "Tonnneeeh…that hurt" she said in a whining tone

"We are having another baby?"

"Yes…more like I AM having the baby…you just stand there and hold my hand" She said flexing her lips. "Be gentle Tony" she said slapping his chest.

"I can be gentle" he said smirking, Ziva grinned as she leaned in, her lips less than a millimetre away from his.

"I'm tired" she whispered before flopping back down to the bed, leaving a very aroused Tony.

"I hate it when she does that" he murmured before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She turned around; her face in his toned chest. From the first time she saw him to today, he was toned, six pack starting to show, his triceps and biceps showing the wake of muscles; result of regular exercise. She kissed his chest making him smile; now she was getting aroused. She suddenly sat up, placing each knee on either side of Tony's hips, and sat down on his lower stomach.

Tony grinned as she took off her vest, leaving her clad in her bra and pyjama trousers. He moved a stray hair form her face before leaning up to kiss her, taking her face in his hand as he laid back on to the bed. Tony flipped Ziva over carefully, after all she could be pregnant, and he slipped of her trousers.

Before long they were naked and making love into midnight. Tony suddenly laughed as they lay there with intertwined limbs and sheet.

"Really, really comfortable" Ziva laughed and it died down gradually.

"Six years and I still can't get enough of you Tony" He smiled and kissed once more.

"If we keep going at this pace, we'll be having kids into our 50's" Ziva laughed. They were silent for a while, before Ziva spoke again.

"Do you think I'm pregnant Tony?"

"You worried?" Ziva nodded.

"I do not want to make a mistake again" Ziva had taken a pregnancy test when Maya was just 2 years old, they had been happy to find out that they were expecting another baby, but when they had gone to the doctors he had said it was a faulty test. It broke their heart and just 6 months later she got pregnant welcoming Sarah into their life.

"Hey…that wasn't your fault…it was the test" Tony said kissing her shoulder.

"No Tony…If I hadn't mistaken the dates of my cycle…you wouldn't have been hurt Tony…I'm sorry"

"Hey…you didn't hurt me Ziva. If you are not pregnant…we can try again, I promise not to complain" he said grinning.

"There is a surprise" she said and soon after they slept holding each other close.

* * *

**I used some weird website…if translations are wrong…I apologise**

**Papa, quiero ir a la mama- Daddy, I want to go to Mommy**

**Autorización, I' el venir de m- Okay, I am coming**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers,

Those who are following this story I am Sorry....I haven't updated in a while that's because I have no idea where this story is going so if you could leave suggestions....please do. I don't want to make this a big story just a couple of chapters. PLease leave some sugestions....it will be most appreicated.

Thank You

Mifrah


End file.
